I Promise
by Drazo19
Summary: Your not alone anymore I'm going to look After you. Looking back now I wish I could have kept that promise.-My First FanFiction


Merlin layed awake in bed. Dreading what would come tommorow. He would rise early as usual make his way to Arthur's room. Lay out his breakfast shine his armor, wash his clothes! All the while resisting the urge to blast him across the room. You see any other day or week Merlin would never have even mull this over. However this day and the last couple had been any thing but normal. He had been walking home with gaius after attending to a patient when they came across a girl in a cage. Gaius had elaborated it was probally the work of a bounty hunter and that would have to leave the poor girl be. Later that night though his kindness got the best of him and he snuck out and made his way back to the wagon and freed her. After assuring her that he meant no harm he had hidden in her in some tunnels he new of under camelot. Promising to return the next morning with food and candles. After being delayed by Arthur the following morning and stealing his breakfast. He had made his way back to her. When he placed the food down in front of her she had proceeded to wolf all of it down. He spent that morning with her managing to learn her name. Freya just rolls off the tongue doesn't it he remembered telling her causing her to glance downwards quickly. We talked and I came to learn that she was all alone in this world even being rejected by the peace loving druids of her community. Freya told me this was because she was cursed. Cursed how she tactily evaded telling me. Nevertheless I Merlin swore to her that she wasn't alone anymore That I was going to look after her I'd promised taking her hands in mine and holding after I had been doing that for awhile I realized what I was doing and began to pull back to have her unexpectantly stop me from doing so. I remember looking up into her eyes and thinking I could just do that for the rest my life. Of course I couldn't stay forever left but not before promising her once more that I would be back in the morning with more food for her and seeing her smiling up sadly at me. Later on before I finally fell asleep I heard the warning bells but sensing no immeadite danger went sleep. The next morning gaius was called to examine the bodies of a young couple who had apparently been killed by some kind of magical creature pointing from the evidence. After that I made my way back too freya worriedly when I found the rags that she had been wearing were even more ripped and she rocking back and forth crying I wrapped my arms around her consoling her as best I could. Then she just let everything out her past why she despised herself how she became the way she was how exactly she was cursed and the whole time shes looking up at me with tear filled eyes and I feel like i'm dying inside that I hate seeing her this way how I just want her to be happy. I open my bag and take a large roll of bread and ask what she wants to eat anything at all. She replies strawberries. I closed my hands and then opened them to reveal a single red rose. She just says that isn't a strawberry. But its the right color I replied. She reached out her hand andt took it from and stroked it lovingly and asked " why are you so good to me". I stumble over my words " I cant't help it because...because I like you"." With you I can just be who I am we don't need to hide anything we don't have to worry". She attempted to talk me out of it but we interupted by slithering slime bounty hunter Halig. Luckily we went undiscovered Freya though clenched hard to my arm the entire time . W hen th patrol moved we slid down the wall Freya trembling and muttering about how she couldn't going back into that cage. Iturned my head to look at her and said "I won't let that happen I promised you that I look after you and I will no matter what ". "You really don't realize how special you are do you ". She looked at me and asked your not scared of me. I whispered back " there really isn't anything to be scared of ". Then l slowly leaned closer and placed my lips on hers it was at that moment I new I would trade everything I had to just be with her. That night when I had the evening meal with Gaius I couldn't sit still I mean its not every day a guy has first real kiss and falls in love with the most beautiful girl in the world just to find out she feels the same. Of course Gaius found it a little more than annoying after a while (I had been pacing and humming right next to him) Now sit down and eat your soup. I did so although I continued humming I was just in such a goodmood. Looking back now I would kill no reveal myself to uther to feal that way again. Gaius thinking something was wrong aked me " Merlin whats wrong" I in kind responded nothing I feel great. Good then you can get on with some chores. CHORES? Yes he said unless you have something else to do. Actually I/m going out. Out what time will you be back. Um well don't wait up for me um might be late. That night was the beginning of the end to sum it up for you Freya being as wonderful as she is tried to warn me. But me being how I was back then said I don't care. I proposed to Freya to run away with me. Once again Freya tried to disuade me but I wouldn't allow it. I told her I would protect her that we would go far away to a place with a lake mountains a couple cows a few fields it woild be perfect. It didn't come out that way though the following night she transformed again killing two guards causing Arthur to swear he hunt down the monster. The next day I went to steal a dress for Freya and on my way out was spotted by both Gwen and again when I went to her I consoled her telling her it wasn't her faultI no matter what she night was terrible I followed Arthur halig and over 30 guards who managed to trap her in a alley with a dead end. But before they could do anything at all she transformed her canine teeth grew right out of her mouth fur covered her body wings sprouted from her back her ears moved to the top of her head she even grew a tail she looked exactly like the picture in Gaius's book. Halig drew two daggers from his belt in a pathetic attempt to defend himself, he never had a chance Freya reared up on her hind legs (I still thought of her as Freya because under all that I Knew how she rally was) and leaped at him pushed him to the ground placed her paws on his chest and ripped out his throat with her teeth. It was going so fast she looked up most of the guards turned and fled some held there ground a bit longer before abandoning their prince to the screaming creature Arthur steadfast then when took two more steps Arthur did something I will never ever forgive him for he raised his sword arm and lunged.


End file.
